


How soon is too soon?

by uswnttrash



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnttrash/pseuds/uswnttrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The days leading up and even after the Columbia games get Christen thinking. But are she and Tobin on the same page?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Julie had called Christen six times before Alyssa finally had enough and threw one of the last pieces of fruit she had hitting Christen right on the arm. It took a moment though before she even realized what had happened. 

She, Julie and Alyssa were in Chicago now waiting to do press for the new Red Stars kits and the roster announcement. But it was clear her head was elsewhere. Her thoughts were still in Philly and her heart was flying to Portland. 

“Are you getting sick?” Julie asked out of genuine concern. “It’s kind of crazy to think we were in Orlando then snow then more snow then 50-degree weather in less than a week….” Julie trailed off a little more about how she felt like she needed to work out more to sweat out any potential sickness she might get from the extremes they had been through. 

Alyssa chimed in and referenced how she didn’t want to be dealing with anything come time for her to make her Red Stars debut. 

Christen’s mind was running on a delay though so she missed all of that added conversation and was still stuck on Julie’s question. “I’m not getting sick.”

This caused the two other women to stop completely and after a second or two, they busted out laughing. The laughter was cut short though when the photographer asked the girls to step forward to begin the end of the shoot. 

Alyssa had been pulled afterwards to do a video welcoming her to Chicago so it was just down to Julie and Christen at the end. That’s when things were able to get serious. Julie wouldn’t bring anything up in front of Alyssa because she understood that Christen trusted her and wasn’t always completely open to the idea of everyone knowing her business. 

“Hey, you want to grab coffee?” She suggested knowing it was a safe bet and Christen sure enough agreed. 

They went to their usual spot where they were always able to get some privacy. The usual orders were made and the two settled down into a booth in the corner. As soon as Christen sat down, she let out a soft sigh because she knew what was about to come. Luckily for her though, Julie was a good friend and she waited a few moments so that they could enjoy their coffees before the 20/20 interrogation began. 

“So….” Julie trailed off as she played with the lid of her cup. “Anytime you’re ready, I’m here to listen and keep in mind that I know you very well by now so if you tell me nothing’s wrong, I’m not going to believe you.” 

“But nothing is wrong.” Christen said a little too quickly so it seemed like she was being defensive but it was the truth. 

“Okay, sure.” The sarcasm was extremely apparent in her tone but left as soon as she spoke up again. “Is everything okay with you and Tobin?” Maybe Christen just missed her. Or maybe they had a fight or something and that’s why they opted to take the bus back together instead of the vans with the rest of the team. 

“Yeah, no everything’s fine with us. More than fine…” This caused her to smile genuinely for the first time that day. 

“Oh, no. I get it now. This…” Julie pointed to Christen’s face. “It’s because of Tobin but in a good way, huh?” She didn’t need a confirmation really because Christen’s sudden shyness was enough of one. “So what happened? I know it’s not sex because that’s happened already and you weren’t this spacey after the first time.”

“Can we stop talking about the morning after? You’re so embarrassing about it.” Christen mumbled slightly. Julie had teased her ridiculously afterwards because she knew Christen was going over to Tobin’s room that night. She was there when Christen prepared for it. She knew before everyone else. “And nothing happened. I’m just happy. I mean I miss her right now, sure, but we’re good. Philly was really good to us.”

Julie watched her friend closely and she still couldn’t put her finger on why Christen was so different. “So you’re telling me that this is just because you’re happy? I don’t believe it, Chris. You’ve literally been the epitome of the wide smile and heart eyes emojis since you and Tobin started dating. But this is different. Something’s changed.” 

As much as Christen loved Julie, she hated how observant and pushy she was sometimes. “I’m sorry, Jules, but there’s nothing more to tell. I’m happy. It’s different now because we’re out to everyone and we’re not being subtle anymore when it comes to the public. I mean I was able to help her with her nephew and I watched her interact with him and interact more with her family. And we’re playing well, too. She was captain the other day, Jules, and we scored in the same game. I mean I’m happy and I…”

“You love her.” Julie said with a small, smug smile on her face. She could see the pride and love in Christen’s face as she spoke and it was how she got whenever she spoke about Zach. 

Christen could only smile as she stayed silent for a few moments. “Yeah.” She said more so to herself as she nodded slowly. “I love her.” 

Julie reached over and squeezed Christen’s arm. “I just have to say first of all that this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.” She teased her, giving her arm one more squeeze before she pulled back. “Have you told her yet?”

Christen shyly shook her head. “No.” She mumbled before taking a deep breath. “I think I’m only just figuring it out now. It’s only been 6 months, Jules. Is that too soon? I shouldn’t be thinking about the things I am only 6 months in, especially with someone like Tobin.” 

“Okay, you lost me on the last part completely but as for the other thing, definitely not. It’s not too soon and besides, you can’t help how you feel. You two have known each other for so long so it makes sense that it would happen sooner than other people.” 

“Sooner for me.” Christen mumbled under her breath. 

“Christen.” Julie got serious at this point and leaned a little closer to her. “Are you implying that you think this is one-sided? You can’t seriously be that blind. Tobin has been through a lot in the last year. After Alex got traded officially, everyone thought she’d end up traveling for weeks without anyone hearing from her and she’d completely checkout mentally but she didn’t. And you want to know why? Because of you. How many times can people say that she’s requested a plane ticket to the same place 4 times in a row? That’s unheard of but she did it to see you. My god, you even got her to buy actual furniture in her apartment and she said it was because she wanted a nice setup for whenever you visit Portland. Come on, Chris. It’s not one-sided. You two make each other better and everyone can see how in love you both are.”  
This gave Christen some hope because Julie made some good points. They both had changed a lot for each other in a good way and Tobin did smile more around her so it couldn’t be one-sided. 

Julie could see Christen thinking things over and after taking a sip of her coffee, she spoke up again. “Before you said though that you shouldn’t be thinking about what you are. What exactly are you thinking about?”

Christen should have known that Julie wasn’t going to let her off the hook so easily there. Her eyes betrayed her for a moment, too, as they settled on the ring on Julie’s left finger for a brief moment. When the realization hit that she needed to talk this out before she exploded, she took in a deep breath before speaking. “I’ve honestly never felt like this before. Everything kind of snuck up on me in the best way possible and I don’t know. It just feels like it’s longer than 6 months. I want it to be longer because I want what you and Zach have. I want to see her….with our kid and not her nephew.” 

Julie’s eyes widened slightly at the confession. It was clear that wanting marriage wasn’t a big thing honestly, especially since Christen was getting closer to 30. However, wanting a kid was a completely different story. With how Christen lived and breathed soccer for the most part, it was so crazy to hear her say this when she was in the prime of her career. 

She must have caught on to how Julie was taking it so she quickly stuttered out something. “I um…I mean not right now. One day. I just want that all with her I guess. I don’t know….” She could feel her face heating up and Julie was loving every second of it.   
Julie took another sip of her drink and took her time with it, too, so that Christen could sit for a moment more with her thoughts and nerves. “I think you should tell her.” 

“I can’t just call her and tell her that, Jules. We aren’t going to see each other for a little bit because of our schedules so I’ll just….I’ll do it when we see each other again.” 

“Fine, okay. That’s fair. Plus the whole distance thing is good for you two. It sucks and all but for Zach and I, it really put things into perspective. Showed us how much we missed and loved each other. It’ll make your reunion that much better and then you add in all that you want to tell her and it’ll be perfect.”

Christen took a deep breath before she agreed. She took this as a chance to change the subject to Julie and Zach and their future plans. They stayed at the coffee shop for about an hour longer until Alyssa and a few other teammates reached out to them about going to some team bonding night out. 

When Christen got back to her place, before she started to get ready for the night, she took out her phone and texted Tobin to tell her that she missed her. The next thing she did was add one thing to her planner: ‘tell Tobin I love her.’ 

She was more than content with the feelings going on inside her with that realization and she was counting down the moments even more before she and Tobin were reunited.


	2. Chapter 2

One thing Tobin always made sure of whenever she started a new relationship or friendship was that the other person understood how she was. That they understood how she disappears sometimes or spaces out or spends an ungodly amount of time practicing and unintentionally isolating herself from people. It’s just how she works.

And because of this, it shouldn’t come as a shock to anyone that Christen’s ‘I miss you’ text wasn’t answered until later on the next day. Sure, the time zone difference factored into things but Tobin was all over the place both mentally and physically now that she was back in Portland and preparing to face Alex and Ashlyn and the rest of Orlando for the first time on Sunday.

There was a text before the Red Stars’ game and a text afterwards complimenting Christen’s goal but there wasn’t any response further until the next day. Again, it wasn’t a shock at all. 

The next day consisted of pretty much the same game day rituals as always. The only difference was that Alex wasn’t included in them anymore. She had Meghan and Lindsey now and Allie still knew the drill already so it wasn’t an issue. 

Christen returned the favor from the day before by wishing Tobin good luck about two hours before the game. Of course, that was followed up with congratulating her on the two assists and good overall play. Tobin responded with just a thanks before telling Christen that she was going out with Ashlyn, Alex, Allie, Lindsey, Mana, Meghan, Kaylyn and a few others. Christen just answered with a simple ‘have fun.’ 

The night out was nice. It felt like old times. They settled into their favorite bar that was a decent distance away from Providence Park where fans leaving the game most likely wouldn’t have gravitated to. 

The start of the night consisted of everyone joking about the game but it didn’t last too long since both teams played well. There wasn’t really much that they could joke around or tease each other about. Finally, it then shifted to catching up. Sure most of the National team players had just seen each other the week before but this was a different environment. Alex wasn’t nursing her hamstring. Allie wasn’t competing for a spot. Tobin wasn’t constantly fouled. Lindsey wasn’t still trying to overly prove herself. And Ashlyn wasn’t playing with a coach who didn’t respect her full potential. Everything was relaxed and happy and the drinks everyone was having added to that.

Just a little before midnight, Tobin received a text from Christen which worried her a little given the time difference made it much later where Christen was. Tobin kind of checked out from the conversation even though it turned out to not be such a serious thing. Christen just couldn’t sleep after receiving a text from one of her sisters. She took this chance to tease Tobin about her ‘’I’m old” comment she made during her post-game interview. After it was all said and done, she quickly added in that she hoped Tobin was having a good time because she felt bad for interrupting. 

A few moments had passed before the group caught on to the fact that Tobin was currently in another world. Allie and Alex didn’t even have to question who she was talking to. Ashlyn felt the need to make a noise which caught Tobin’s attention. 

When she looked up, everyone was staring at her. The National Team members all had a knowing smile on their faces while the others had their suspicions but still remained a little confused on everything. 

“What?” Her eyes immediately went down to her phone and she shook her head for a brief moment. “Sorry. I uh….Christen needed something….”

“Okay.” Ashlyn let out with a huge smirk on her face. Since she had known Tobin since college and was older, she always made it a point to tease her excessively about everything like an older sister. “Is it a nice ‘what are you wearing’ text? Because it’s way too late for her to just be texting to ask what’s up.” 

This caused the rest of the girls to laugh and it only increased a little more when Tobin clearly looked uncomfortable. “Ash, be nice.” Allie stepped in though as soon as she saw this even though she couldn’t hold in a few laughs after. 

Once the laughter died down a little, Meghan decided to speak up. “You know what…” She reached for her drink and held it up. “I think we should raise a glass to Tobin. I mean in the last six months our little homeless traveler has grown up a lot. She’s got an apartment. She’s a captain now. And she’s essentially married.” 

Everyone immediately raised their drinks and added in their own side comments. Even Lindsey joined in, despite knowing the full sides to the story when it came to Tobin and Shirley’s relationship. 

“I’m not essentially married. You guys are ridiculous…” Tobin mumbled before finishing off her drink as an excuse to get up to get another one. 

Alex waited a moment before she got up to follow her. “Tobin…” She said, squeezing next to her and quickly ordering herself a drink when the bartender came back. “Just ignore them. They’re happy for you but have to show it in that obnoxious type of way, you know?”

Tobin waved her off as she took a sip of her drink and Alex immediately shook her head. “Don’t do that, Tobin. I know you well enough by now so don’t just wave me off like I won’t know any better.”

“Sorry.” She mumbled in response before taking a deep breath. “It’s kind of weird being here with you right now.” 

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at the obvious attempt to change the subject. “I know, Tobs. I miss this place. I miss how things were here a lot. But I had…”

“You don’t have to say it, Alex. You never have to explain yourself for this. I get it and anyone who doesn’t isn’t worth it.” It hit Tobin hard when Alex first told her but she understood why she chose to leave. She’d never hold anything against Alex, especially if it was something that would make her happier. 

This caused Alex to smile wide before she wrapped her free arm around Tobin. “Out of everything here, I miss you most.” Tobin laughed in response causing the smile on Alex’s face to stay there for a few moments before turning into a small smirk. “You know I’ll still be around for a bit tomorrow morning. We can get coffee at our usual place and I can soberly tease you about Christen.”

Tobin let out a small groan before the two finally made their way back over to the rest of the group. It seemed like they all got the message and didn’t bring up Christen or anything else Tobin related outside of soccer for the rest of the night. 

The night ended shortly after with everyone heading back to their respective hotels and apartments. Tobin and Alex finalized plans for the next morning and Tobin honestly just couldn’t wait to see just how hungover Alex was in comparison to her. 

Tobin was woken up by a response from Christen who had fallen asleep before she could answer her back the night before. She told her that the night went well and that she and Alex were going out for coffee. Christen just responded with being happy with the fact that Tobin was getting that time with her and that she’d talk to her later. 

Tobin showered and just threw on the first pair of jeans and t-shirt she could find before topping it off with one of her signature snapbacks. The trip to the coffee shop was nothing for her so she knew she’d get there before Alex. Since that was the case, she ordered for both of them and found a somewhat hidden spot in the corner. After getting a text from Alex saying she was on her way, Tobin just responded with where she was in the place. 

Alex was there in less than 5 minutes and it was extremely apparent that she was hungover to which caused Tobin to laugh. “I got an extra shot for you because I figured you’d need it.”

“You’re a lifesaver.” She said as she sat down and immediately reached for the cup. “Is this what getting old feels like? I barely even drank last night.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’m immune to hangovers. That’ll never change.” She shot Alex a cheeky grin that caused her to respond by rolling her eyes. Lik

“Lucky you but you’re already old because of different things. You said it yourself after the game so I win.” 

“Always so competitive.” She said under her breath though the smile was still very much there. They settled into a comfortable silence after that where they were able to enjoy their drinks for a few moments and Alex was able to get settled. 

“So….” Alex dragged out finally. “Are you okay from last night? And don’t joke about not being hungover because we covered that and you know that’s not what I’m referring to.”

Tobin started to play with the lid of her cup before she mumbled out. “I liked you better before you had the coffee.” This earned a glare from Alex causing Tobin to lift up an arm in defeat. “I’m fine. It’s just that Ash of all people should know not to bother someone about something like this. And besides, I already heard enough from when we weren’t exactly subtle in Orlando so I don’t get why they have to keep being like that and saying we’re married.”

Alex listened to Tobin carefully and she stayed silent for a few moments before answering. “Look, Tobin, Ash didn’t mean anything by it. Like I said last night, everyone’s really happy for you and as your friends, it’s kind of their job to tease you about it. We tease her about Ali. She teases me about Serv. It’s normal and I get that it’s a little weird for you. You were so secretive about Shirley because of the distance so no one ever really got involved. You're secretive about pretty much everything. But this is very different and Tobin, honestly, you are different now, too, in the best way possible. Meghan was right last night. You’ve grown a lot and I think that Christen has a little to do with that. You two are good for each other.”

The smile on Tobin’s face turned into a slightly reserved one. “I guess I am a little different these days. It’s kind of scary but it’s a lot less scary than it was a few months ago. You’re right though. Chris has had a lot to do with that. She’s….” She paused for a moment, shaking her head slowly. “I really like her, Alex, and I guess that’s still kind of a little scary.”

“Hey..” Alex reached over to squeeze her arm. “Look at us. We aren’t kids anymore, huh?” She laughed and that earned one from Tobin as well. “It’s okay though to be a little freaked out about all this. The distance will do you good. It’ll make you see things that probably wouldn’t be so clear with her being around you all the time. You’ll figure everything out I promise and it'll be less scary. In the meantime, I’ll tell Ashlyn to back off.”

“Can I accidentally/on purpose send an embarrassing college picture of her to the team’s group chat before you do that?” 

“You could but then I wouldn’t be getting involved at all because you would be starting a war.” She laughed and took one last sip of her drink. “You could just show me that picture now so I could use it against her as future blackmail.”

And that’s what they settled on before Alex needed to head out to shower and get her things ready to head back to the airport. It was a bittersweet feeling saying goodbye to Alex. Tobin would miss her but ultimately, she was going back to her home. 

As Tobin was heading back to her own home, she began to think about things. Christen was terrifying but in the most amazing way possible. Maybe the idea of marriage right now was what freaked her out most about what Ashlyn had said the night before though. But regardless,Tobin suddenly didn’t mind that she had a home both in the sense of an address but in a person as well. And she suddenly started to change how she was by answering Christen more and making sure she was checking up on her. Even from thousands of miles away, she could still make Tobin’s day and that was something she couldn’t say about Shirley or anyone else before. Then again she never could really say that she loved anyone like this before either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it bad that I really want to do an Allie/Tobin fic? 
> 
> But anyways, thank god it's NWSL season :) :)


End file.
